Wrong
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: (OneShoot/ Short Fict) Ini bukan perkara menjadi seorang yang terlarang, tapi ini perkara cinta yang datang. Cinta yang datang tanpa diundang. KrisTao/ TaoRis (Exo)


Title :Wrong

Cast :- Wu Yi Fan

-Huang Zi Tao

-Other Cast

Genre :Friendship, School Romance, etc.

Disclaimer :Cast yang saya gunakan bukan milik saya, dan ini terispirasi dari film 'Love Of Siam'

Leght :Short Fict

Rate :T

Author :Ko Chen Teung

* * *

_**Ini bukan perkara menjadi seorang yang terlarang, tapi ini perkara cinta yang datang.**_

_**Cinta yang datang tanpa diundang**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~All Yi Fan pov.**_

Berawal saat tahun pertamaku di sekolah menengah atas, seperti biasa masa orientasi akan dilalui oleh kami para murid tahun ajaran baru.

Semuanya berjalan biasa, seperti masa orientasi yang pernah aku lalui saat sekolah menengah pertama, hanya saja memang kini acara yang dilalui lebih bervariasi.

Kami semua dikumpulkan di halaman depan sekolah menggunakan atribut seperti topi seorang petani, menggunakan sepatu boot, dan sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama para calon siswa baru.

Semua berjalan menyenangkan.

Aku bersama Chanyeol yang juga teman satu sekolah menengah pertama melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin untuk mengisi waktu istirahat dengan membeli beberapa makanan.

"Chanyeol! "Hingga terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang entah aku tak dapat memastikan, suaranya memang berat tapi terdengar lembut.

Akupun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk menghadap kebelakang melihat pemilik suara itu.

Berdirilah seorang pemuda yang tingginya tidak terpaut jauh dari aku dan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki?

Sesaat aku terpaku, bagaimana bisa suara seorang laki-laki terdengar lembut?

Wajahnya terkesan manly, tapi saat melihat bagian mata, hidung, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang berbentuk seperti kucing itu, entah kenapa seorang laki-laki bisa terlihat cantik.

Aku mengusak rambutku, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan seorang laki-laki cantik?

"Oh kau juga sekolah di sini Zi Tao? "Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku baru tahu kau juga sekolah disini.. oh hai.. "Yang aku ketahui bernama Zi Tao kini tersenyum ramah dan menatapku.

"Dia Wu Yi Fan temanku, dan Yi Fan, ini Huang Zi Tao tetanggaku... "Jelas Chanyeol.

Aku dan Zi Tao berjabat tangan, kembali aku terpaku.

Otot-otot tangannya memang kuat, tapi aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya halus seperti, ya.. wanita.

"kami mau kekantin, kau ikut? "tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja dari sana, sudah dulu ya aku ada urusan permisi.. "Pamitnya dan tersenyum pada kami.

Dan karna pertemuanku dengannya siang itu, malamnya aku tak bisa tidur.

Berusaha, aku berusaha untuk tak memikirkan pemuda berambut kelam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Aku meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanya sebuah perasaan mengagumi.

Tapi perasaan ini berkata lain, jantungku berdetak seperti saat aku jatuh pada pesona seorang gadis, tidak... bahkan ini lebih kencang.

Mungkin ini efek karna memang aku lebih menyukai gadis yang bergaya tomboy.

Tipe gadis idealku memang seorang gadis yang tidak berpenampilan terlalu feminim.

Semua mantan kekasihku adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek, bergaya seperti laki-laki, dan mengenakan style pakaian yang sama sepertiku, Ya.. karna menurutku gadis feminim terlihat manja.

Semua mantan kekasihku adalah seorang gadis, perempuan, seorang keturunan Hawa!

Gadis tomboy itu adalah perempuan yang terlihat tampan seperti laki-laki.

Tapi...

Saat aku melihat Zi Tao, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang malah terlihat cantik di mataku.

Dan malam itu aku sadar, bahwa aku telah jatuh kedalam sosok seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao...

Zi Tao dengan rambut hitam kelamnya.

Zi Tao dengan mata pandanya.

Zi Tao dengan bibir kucingnya.

Huang Zi Tao..

Seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku.

Karna Zi Tao aku tahu, bahwa sebenarnya orientasi sexualku ini menyimpang, aku gay.

Wu Yi Fan seorang Homosexual.

**~000~**

Aku dan Chanyeol berdiri menunggu papan pengumunan pembagian kelas tidak terlalu ramai.

Karna memang aku tidak suka berdesakan.

Setelah dirasa sudah sepi kami berjalan mendekat, membaca setiap deretan ratusan nama yang terpajang.

Mulai dari bagian paling atas sampai aku berjongkok untuk mencari dimana namaku berada.

Hingga aku merasa seseorang berdiri di belakangku, yang jelas bukan Chanyeol, karna pemuda itu berada di sebelahku.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda yang semalam membuatku tak bisa tidur kini berdiri di belakangku.

Pemuda itu masih serius mencari namanya, aku menikmati pemandangannya dari bawah sini.

Bibir itu bergerak lucu membaca setiap daftar nama yang tercantum, aku mengagumi betapa indanya sosok pemuda ini.

Kenapa tuhan menciptakan pemuda dengan wajah cantik?

"Hai Yi Fan... "Zi Tao menundukan kepalanya dan menyapaku, aku kaget! Aku takut dia tahu kalau aku memandanginya.

"Kau masuk kelas apa? "tanya Chanyeol, akupun berdiri dari posisiku yang berjongkok tadi.

"Aku kelas X A.. "Jawabnya riang.

"Sayang kita tidak sekelas aku kelas X D, kau Yi Fan? "

"Aku X B.. "Jawabku, kenapa aku tidak sekelas dengan Zi Tao? Batinku.

Dan karna itu aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Aku selalu memandangnya, saat dia keluar dari kelasnya, saat dia makan di kantin.

Karna kebiasaanku itu aku jadi tau bahwa Zi Tao adalah sosok yang cukup nakal, sesekali aku melihatnya dihukum berdiri di depan kelas karna tidak mengerjakan tugas, atau membersihkan kelas dengan alasan yang sama, tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Dan pagi itu pukul 8 pagi, tepatnya hari selasa, aku berjalan ke ruang guru untuk mengambil buku.

Aku selalu curi-curi pandang mengintip keadaan kelas X A untuk melihat Zi Tao, tapi ternyata Zi Tao sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki yang diangkat dan kedua tangannya yang memegangi telinganya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau dihukum lagi? Tidak mengerjakan tugas? "Tanyaku.

"Kau harus tahu, aku benci bahasa Inggris, lebih baik kakiku yang sakit daripada otakku! "Jawabnya kesal.

Aku hanya tertawa, dan setelah itu pamit berlalu dari hadapannya.

Zi Tao itu sangat benci bahasa Inggris, entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya berdiri dihukum di depan kelas karana pelajaan itu, tapi aku suka..

Katakan aku jahat! Karna memang aku selalu berharap Zi Tao dihukum berdiri di depan kelas.

Karna hanya karna hal itu aku punya alasan untuk sekedar berbicara singkat dengannya, hanya karna itu aku bisa dekat dengannya walau tak lebih dari tiga menit.

Hingga kenaikan kelas, dan kakak kelas tingkat tiga lulus.

Seluruh murid dikumpulkan di aula untuk pesta perpisahan.

Hingga sebuah pertunjukan drama sebagai hiburan.

Para pemeran drama berjejer di panggung pementasan.

Semua yang ada di aula tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karna memang konsep drama yang unik.

Para perempuan berperan sebagai laki-laki, sedangkan para laki-laki berperan sebagai perempuan.

Bisa dilihat Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai ibu tiri Cinderela, Amber yang berperan sebagai pangeran.

Dan Zi Tao, ya Zi Tao dia berperan sebagai Cinderela.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chen berperan sebagai kakak tiri Cinderela.

Drama yang seharusnya sedih dan romantis itu malah terlihat seperti hiburan komedi.

Bagaimana kumis palsu yang Amber pakai copot, dan dada palsu Chanyeol yang merosot.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertawa, tatapan mataku hanya terpaku pada Zi Tao yang mengenakan gaun biru persis seperti yang ada dalam versi animasi.

Dada palsu itu, rambut panjang palsunya, dan hiasan make up tipisnya membuatnya terlihat cantik seperti gadis sungguhan.

Seharusnya aku lebih tertarik kepada Amber yang bergaya seperti laki-laki karna itu memang typeku.

Tapi semenjak bertemu Zi Tao, type ku berubah.

Aku yang biasanya menonton video dewasa yang straight, ya aku adalah remaja pria yang masih dalam masa pubertas, menonton hal semacam itu adalah wajar.

Walaupun aku suka gadis tomboy, tapi aku suka dengan dada dan vagina seorang gadis.

Tapi semenjak bertemu Zi Tao tidak terbesit lagi bayangan tentang seorang gadis, bahkan Zi Tao yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi basahku.

Pertunjukan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang riuh, akupun memutuskan untuk kebelakang panggung menemui Chanyeol.

Disana para pemain drama sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak atas aksi panggung konyol mereka.

"Chanyeol.. "Sapaku.

Chanyeol melihat kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aksi pangguku? Apa aku cantik.. "Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengedipkan matanya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum geli menanggapi candaannya.

"Tidak! Lihat aku lebih cantik! Bahkan sexy.. benar kan Yi Fan? "Kin Zi Tao berucap sambil memainkan dada palsunya itu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam terpaku, Zi Tao memang benar-benar terlihat sexy dimataku.

Hingga teriakan Amber mengagetkanku.

"Zi Tao! Luna menunggumu di depan! Ganti pakaianmu jika tak ingin menyaingi kecantikan pacarmu itu! "

Tidak hanya membuatku kaget, tapi teriakan Amber menyadarkanku.

Luna itu adik Amber yang masih kelas tiga menengah atas, dan kabarnya akan mendaftar ke sekolah ini juga saat menegah atas nanti.

Seharusnya aku tahu Zi Tao itu sama seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen yang suka bercanda.

Aku sadar bahwa Zi Tao tidak sama sepertiku.

Aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini masih di anggap taboo, dan sejak saat itu aku memilih menyimpan perasaanku ini rapat-rapat.

Hanya aku, Tuhan dan buku diary, diary?, Ya sebenarnya bukan buku diary dengan sampul yang penuh gambar buga dengan hiasa pita.

Hanya sebuah buku catatan yang berisi curahan hatiku semenjak aku bertemu Zi Tao.

Aku yang bingung untuk membagi keluh kesahku ini pada siapa memutuskan mencurahkan kedalam buku catatan bergambar pesawat ini.

Karna aku sadar, seorang homosexual sepertiku akan dianggap sebelah mata oleh orang-orang.

**~000~**

Saat tinggkat dua aku harus kembali tersenyum kecut saat aku mengatahui aku tidak sekelas dengan Tao, aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya.

Dan aku kembali pada kebiasaanku menatapnya dari jauh, biarlah seperti ini, karna hanya dengan seperti ini aku bisa melihatnya.

Biar aku saja yang menyimpan perasaan terlarang ini.

Hingga tinggkat tiga baru aku bisa satu kelas dengan Zi Tao, bahkan Chanyeol.

Aku semakin senang saat Zi Tao memilih duduk di sebelahku dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di depan kami.

Sejak saat itu aku dekat dengan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao yang dulunya selalu dihukum saat pelajaran bahasa inggris kini dia sadar karna sudah kelas tiga sebentar lagi ia akan ujian kelulusan.

Dan beruntungnya aku karna aku memang paling pandai di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Zi Tao selalu minta aku mengajarinya.

Jadilah kami semakin dekat bahkan kami bersahabat, dengan kedok bersahabat inilah aku bisa memuaskan hasratku untuk dekat dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tulus menjadi sahabatnya.

Hingga tengah semester kami mendaftar ke bimbingan belajar yang sama.

Alhasil kami semakin dekat, bahkan Zi Tao lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya denganku dari pada dengan Luna yang kini kelas dua.

Tidak hanya disekolah, tapi saat les dan Zi Tao yang selalu belajar bahasa inggris di rumahku bahkan tak jarang ia menginap karna kami belajar sampai larut malam, hampir 24 jam ia selalu ada bersamaku.

Hingga satu bulan menjelang ujian Zi Tao datang kerumahku dengan keadaan lesu.

Ternyata Luna memutuskannya dengan alasan Zi Tao yang akan ujian, agar Zi Tao fokus untuk ujiannya.

"Kau seharusnya membuktikan pada Luna bahwa kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik, dia pasti melakukan ini agar kau bisa lebih fokus dengan ujianmu! Kau bisa minta balikan jika nanti sudah lulus.. "Nasehatku, walaupun sakit, tapi lebih sakit melihatnya yang terpuruk seperti ini.

Kamipun kembali fokus dengan ujian yang sudah di depan mata, tapi kembali dua minggu menjelang ujian Zi Tao datang dengan mata sembab kerumahku.

Malam itu Zi Tao mengedor-gedor rumahku, dia bercerita padaku bahwa sebenarnya Luna selingkuh, Luna punya pria lain di belakangnya.

Aku menuntunya kekamarku, kulihat mata panda itu yang memandang kosong.

Aku sedih melihatnya yang seolah dunia meninggalkanya, Zi Tao terlihat sangat rapuh.

Aku memberanikan diri memeluknya, pelukan seorang sahabat, walau akau melibatkan perasaanku saat memeluknya.

Berkali-kali aku mengucapkan kata-kata penenang hingga ia terlelap.

Aku memandang wajahnya, wajah dengan guratan kekecewaan itu.

Andai aku yang jadi kekasihmu tak akan pernah aku menyakitimu.

Namun sekali lagi aku sadar bahwa sosok yang kini terlelap adalah seorang yang ber-Gender sama denganku.

Seperti sebuah pukulan di dadaku, karna mengetahui cintaku ini salah.

_**Cinta ini salah!**_

Paginya aku bangun dari tidur lelapku, kulihat kesamping Zi Tao masih tertidur pulas, beruntung ini hari minggu.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke mini market di sebrang jalan, membeli makanan untuk sarapan kami.

Beberapa kotak susu, daging, dan sayuran yang ada di pendingin aku beli, setelah membayarnya aku pergi keluar dengan membua dua kantung belanjaan di tangan kananku.

Aku tersenyum sambil membayangkan masakan apa yang akan aku buat untuk Zi Tao, setidaknya untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

Sesampainya dirumah aku segera menuju kamarku untuk membangunkan Zi Tao.

Namun kamarku kosong, dengan ranjang ku yang sudah ditata rapih.

Aku berlari kearah meja belajarku di sudut kamarku, karna kulihat tumpukan buku yang berantakan.

Aku kaget saat melihat buku catatan bersampul gambar pesawat yang memang aku tumpuk di meja belajarku itu terbukak, reflek aku menjatuhkan barang belanjaanku.

Cerobohnya aku meletakan sembarangan buku ini.

Ya buku yang sudah aku jadikan seperti diary, buku yang menampug semua tulisan yang berhubungan dengan Zi Tao.

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar!

Bodoh! Kau bodoh Wu Yi Fan!

Aku terpaku pada sebuah tulusan yang terdapat pada bagian buku catatanku, tulisan dengan tinta warna merah itu.

'_**Aku mengagumimu sebagai sahabat yang selama hampir satu tahun ini menemani hari-hariku.**_

_**Terimakasih selalu ada di sampingku.**_

_**Tapi aku kecewa ternyata kau dekat denganku karna ada maksudnya.**_

_**Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas perasaan yang tumbuh di hatimu padaku, karna pada dasarnya kita tak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.**_

_**Tapi maaf, mungkin kita tak bisa bersahabat lagi.**_

_**Huang Zi Tao '**_

Aku merutuki dririku, bahkan aku merutuki Tuhan! Kenapa Tuhan memberikan peasaan seperti ini jika perasaan ini SALAH! CINTA INI SALAH! KENAPA? KENAPA TUHAN MEMBERIKAN PERASAAN CINTA INI?

Sejak saat itu Zi Tao tak dekat lagi denganku, bahkan kini Chen yang duduk disebelahku, Zi Tao memilih duduk dengan Amber di pojok belakang.

Jujur aku malu, aku malu saat bertemu pandang dengan Zi Tao, aku takut jika dia jijik kepadaku.

Tak ada lagi les bersama, Zi Tao memilih jadwal lesnya yang tadinya sore menjadi malam, dan tidak ada lagi berlajar bersama di rumahku.

Hingga satu minggu menjelang ujian keadaan masih sama, tapi aku berharap Zi Tao belajar dengan baik.

Aku bahkan menyuruh Amber yang juga pandai bahasa Inggris untuk mengajari Zi Tao karna aku tahu Zi Tao sangat lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Bahkan aku tak memperdulikan diriku, aku terlalu khawatir dengan masalah ini! Aku takut ini akan berpengaruh pada nilai ujian Zi Tao.

Namun aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega saat mengetahui kami semua lulus, Zi Tao juga, walau dengan nilai bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan, tapi aku senang karna ia bisa lulus.

Hingga pesta kelulusan, aku dibuat terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Zi Tao menungguku di atap.

Aku kaget, mungkin saja Zi Tao akan menghajarku, karna memang Zi Tao sering menagkap basah aku yang sedang memandangnya.

Baiklah katakanlah aku memang menjijikan.

Aku melihat Zi Tao dengan stelan jas abu-abunya, dengan kedua tanganya yang menggenggam kaleng soda.

Zi Tao terlihat gagah dengan penampilan seperti ini karna memang pada dasarnya ia adalah pria.

Tapi pahatan cantik di wajahnya itu tetap terlihat.

Zi Tao memandangku datar, tangannya terulur memberikan salah satu kaleng soda padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa gugupku.

Kami terdiam, dan malah memandang langit senja.

Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir kami, hanya angin yang menerpa wajah kami, Hingga lagit mulai berwarna biru gelap.

"Yi Fan... "Akhirnya Zi Tao buka suara, aku menengok kearahnya memberanikan diri menatap manik hitamnya.

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini, aku ingin kita seperti dulu aku ingin kita berteman lagi... "Lanjut Zi Tao.

"Zi Tao, aku... "

"Maaf Yi Fan.. maafkan aku aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu, jika orientasi sexualku sepertimu pasti aku sudah menerimamu, tapi.. bisakah kita berteman seperti dulu.. "Zi Tao memandangku memohon.

"Aku terlanjur malu padamu Zi Tao... "Ucapku.

"Ti- tidak, bukankah aku sudah bilang kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.. Yi Fan sekali lagi maafkan aku aku tak bisa membalas pe-... "

Aku meletakan telunjuku di bibir kucingnya, Zi Tao memandangku bingung.

"Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, Cintaku ini salah... " Ucapku memandangnya

"_**Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku sadar... aku tak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, seseorang yang sama sepertiku "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~END~**

* * *

Hehe gimana, aku datang dengan membawa FF rate T di bulan ramadhan ini.

Sorry Typo!

Ini terispirasi dari film 'Love Of Siam' .

Ada yang udah nonton? Yang belum WAJIB nonton.

Yang main Mario Maurer, aku suka banget sama film ini! Jadi kaya tentang kehidupan gay gitu di kehidupan nyata.

Aku juga buat FF ini, dengan memikirkan kehidupan kaum Gay yang memang masih umpet-upetan dengan perasaannya.

Oke Sorry kalo Typo, judul sama isi juga kagak nyambung.

Aku emang bukan penulis yang handal hehehe, ya aku masih author abal-abal.

Dan aku bakal bawa something di comeback(?) aku setelah bulan ramadhan.

Jadi tuh ya aku lagi ngubek-ngubek FF di AFF tuh, nah ada salah satu author yang ngasih link Video.

Nah setelah aku lihat ternyata itu video Ya Rate M, Nah ternyata saudara-saudara menurut aku! MENURUT AKU DAN BEBERAPA ORANG DI AKU AFF itu emang itu cowok yang ada di video itu mirip kayak Tao ya jamannya predebut gitu, waktu rambutnya Tao masih item dan rambut cepak gitu.

Ya itu video Home made lah kamera ponsel kayanya.

Mungkin ada yang udah pernah nonton?

Tapi emang menurut aku ya si Tao KW itu, gayanya mirip Tao sih.

Dia itu pake cincin di jari kirinya, terus dia pake kalung, telinga kirinya di tindik, dan yang bikin aku tambah menghayati(?) kalo itu Tao dia itu pake gelang warna putih yang couplean itu loh sama Kris.

Gelang Kris kan item nah gelangnya Tao warna putih.

Hidungnya tuh mancung-mancungnya kaya Tao, Matanya juga agak kaya panda, terus tuh bibirnya saudara-saudara tipis kaya Tao.

Dan yang tambah bikin merinding saudara-saudara SUARANYA! SUARA Ehem 'ahh.. ahh.. 'Nya itu kaya suaranya Tao!

Udah gayanya itu Tao-Taoan(?) kaya kucing... unyu banget pipinya di elus-elus(?) langsung nggeliat-nggeliat kayak kucing gitu!

Dan itu video Yaoi saudara-saudara.

Emang di situ si Tao-Taoan(menurut aku) dia itu yang mendominasi tapi sebenernya dia itu Uke.

Aku gak bilang Dia Tao, tapi ya emang menurut aku dan beberapa orang dia itu mirip Tao pas jamannya Predebut! Ingat jamannya Predebut bukan tampang yang sekarang.

Aku gak bilang dia itu REAL TAO!

Tapi ya kapan lagi bisa liat video Rate M yang mukanya kaya Tao wkwkwk bayangin aja semenya Kris atau siapa lah yang kamu Shiperin karna emang mukanya si Seme gak ke Shooting.

Aku gak tau menurut pendapat kalian, kalo mau aku bakal kasih Linknya nanti nunggu aku Comeback (?) abis puasa nanti.

Tapi kalo ada yang udah ngebet pengen nonton silahkan PM aku.

Dan kasih tau aku pendapat kalian itu cowok mirip Tao apa kagak!

Oke jangan luka REVIEW cerita ini.


End file.
